Entre adultos y niños
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: A veces la madurez no viene con la edad y los sentimientos son mas fuertes si son negados. AU, Yaoi, Pareja Principal Shikamaru/Gaara aunque hay algo de Sasu/Naru


Los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto y los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

Basado en algunos fragmentos de los mangas creación de Kou Fujisaki, _Beatiful Beast_ y _Aikata_. Dos de diez títulos del que consta esta serie –hasta ahorita– y lo recomiendo ampliamente.

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí lo tienes Pithiz Potter Malfoy ¡Gracias por ser mi beta!

**Entre adultos y niños**

**Por Tlacuilo**

El barrio era uno como cualquiera, con casas que colindaba muy cerca. La de la familia Sabaku no, tenía de vecinas la Uchiha y la Nara, esta última con balcones pegados a los de la Sabaku, afortunadamente ambas familia se llevaba bien e incluso convivían muy seguido.

Desde el balcón de su habitación Sabaku no Gaara, le hacía señas a su amigo rubio que gritaba desde la acera:

–¡Vamos Gaara que ya no están esperando!

El niño pelirrojo asintió y dio la media vuelta para internarse a su habitación y entrar a la casa para ir con su amigo Naruto. El rostro del niño se tiño de rojo al ver por el balcón como Shikamaru Nara –hijo único– de sus vecinos besaba con singular entusiasmo a un chico. Los gritos de Naruto _lo despertaron_ y Gaara salió pitando de su habitación sin ver que Shikamaru había notado su presencia.

Naruto apenas vio a su amigo corrió alejándose del lugar y sin notar, chocó con…

–¡Fíjate por donde caminas _teme_!

El segundo hijo de la familia Uchiha, Sasuke –mejor amigo de Shikamaru– salía de su casa en ese preciso momento.

–¡Fíjate tú, _dobe_ enano!

–¡_Teme_, algún día creceré y seré más alto que tú! ¡Viejo!

–Vámonos Naruto.

Gaara intervino antes de que esos dos tuvieran una de sus épicas y clásicas peleas verbales o cuando Naruto se enojaba hasta golpes había… más del menor hacia el otro. Sasuke y Shikamaru les llevaban unos buenos seis años a esos dos adolescentes.

–Pero es cierto Gaara, algún día tendremos diecisiete como ellos y apuesto que seré más alto que Sasuke.

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo, pero ya no los veremos.

–¿Por qué?

–Shikamaru y Sasuke van a ir a la Universidad de Tokio y ya no los veremos.

–Ni me lo recuerdes, que mamá se la pasó hablando de eso y dice que yo también debo ir a esa Universidad ¡¿Cómo si fuera fácil?!

Gaara se rió y palmeó el brazo de su amigo.

–Para eso falta mucho y ya veremos.

–…

Naruto no respondió y es que Kushina la madre de este era un demonio si de la educación de su hijito se trataba.

–Bueno por lo menos Kankurō y Temari podrían ser nuestros tutores para pasar el examen.

Naruto asintió y juntos caminaron hasta a la escuela donde tenían entrenamiento de basquetbol.

000

La familias Namikaze y Uchiha tenían empresas bastante grandes y entre los dos se diputaban el consejo de Shikaku Nara uno de los mejores consejeros empresariales, y su hijo como se esperaba llevaba los mismo pasos. A Sasuke lo instruyeron para hacerse amigo de este y ganar su apoyo, más el segundo hijo Uchiha rara vez obedecía la órdenes de su padre y por eso se hizo verdadero amigo de Shikamaru.

Llegó a la casa de este y tocó siendo atendido por la madre de Shikamaru.

–Buenas tardes Sasuke-_kun_, Shikamaru está con un compañero de la escuela, pasa.

Sasuke saludó y pasó subiendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su amigo. Con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro Sasuke abrió de golpe la puerta. El chico en la cama de Shikamaru saltó sonrojándose y entre balbuceos y disculpas salió corriendo del lugar.

–Que molestia que siempre los espantes.

–Ahora un chico.

–…

–Por lo menos era tan lindo como una chica.

–Sabes que eso no me interesa.

–Oh ya sé que no. Bien levanta tu trasero y vamos, que debemos cerrar el trato del departamento en Tokio.

Shikamaru se colocó la camiseta y se levantó.

000

La mesa de negocio parecía un campo de batallas de miradas frías entre los dueños… Minato fulminaba con la mirada a Fugaku y ese estaba igual, Shikaku carraspeó llamando su atención.

–En todo tomaremos la mitad y la mitad del contrato, ambos trabajamos diferentes aspectos de este.

La calma volvió a la oficina y casi se pudo escuchar un suspiro de alivio entre los trabajadores de ambos hombres. Y es que a pesar de que eran buenos amigos fuera de los negocios, cuando se trataba de estos, ninguno de los dos cedía.

000

El entrenamiento fue duro, pero gratificante sabiendo que sus posibilidades de ganar eran muy altas. Naruto se terminó de bañar y salió a esperar a Gaara. Mientras el pelirrojo se enjabonaban pensando en lo que vio esa mañana, si bien sabía perfectamente que había personas con gustos diferentes, nunca creyó que su vecino el que jugaba a veces con él cuando era niño y a quien admiraba desde siempre, fuese así. Y sin saber ese sentimiento de admiración comenzó lentamente a transformarse.

…

La mudanza por fin sucedió y tanto Naruto como Gaara verían a ese par de chicos alejarse de su ciudad. Sasuke se acercó al rubio y con una sonrisa de lado le dijo:

–Si creías que ya no me ibas a ver _dobe_, estás muy equivocado, porque seré tu tutor para lo examenes…

–¡Falta mucho! –se defendió _valerosamente_ Naruto.

Gaara ignoró cuando estos empezaron a discutir y se fijó en la inusual tristeza de su hermana Temari al despedirse de Shikamaru, quien le sonrió a la rubia y caminó directo a Gaara.

–Nos veremos Gaara, pórtate bien.

Gaara asintió y sonrió un poco. El Nara devolvió la sonrisa.

000

Sasuke subió al auto y esperó a que el Nara se abrochara el cinturón para arrancar.

–Vas a extrañar a Naruto.

–¡¿Yo?!

–Claro.

–¡¿Cómo voy a extrañar a un _dobe_ como ese?!

Shikamaru no respondió y ambos chicos emprendieron su camino.

…

Años más tarde, Gaara veía como si fuese una pesadilla como sus padres lloraban y Kankurō parecía ausente. Temari había fallecido en un accidente de auto. Naruto lo abrazó, como siempre a su lado apoyándolo.

000

El rubio aventó los cuadernos y miró a su amigo pelirrojo formando un mohín en su rostro.

–¡No es justo!

–¿Qué?

–Ese _teme_ debería de caerse de un edificio o…

–Naruto…

–Oye, es que es un tirano que me hace estudiar hasta que siento mi cabeza explotar.

Gaara rio por las ocurrencias de su amigo y respondió dejando sus libros a un lado.

–Pero piensa que así podremos ir juntos a la Universidad de Tokio.

–Pues…

Naruto suspiró, pero retomó sus deberes.

–¿Gaara ya pensaste en lo de compartir el departamento conmigo?

–Sí, pero mis padres no creen que seamos tan maduros para vivir solos…

–Bueno, pero tal vez si hablamos con los míos y los tuyos, logremos convencerlos.

–Ellos hablaron con Shikamaru y como Sasuke se mudó, le pidieron que me alojara en su departamento…

–Ya.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron estudiando preparándose para dar ese gran paso.

…

Tiempo más tarde, Shikamaru escuchó el timbre y salió a abrir dejando algunos documentos en la mesa.

–Hola.

–¿Que hay? Aun tienes la llave ¿porque no abriste? –preguntó a Sasuke.

–Sería una descortesía.

–…

–Vengo de ver a Naruto… Me contó lo de Gaara, que vendrá a vivir contigo.

–Oh, pues no me pude negar y…

–No te pedí explicaciones, más… ¿Estarás bien con eso?

–Si. Les debo hacer algo por su hijo.

–Volvemos a eso. No tuviste la culpa. Ella fue la que citó…

–Yo sabía lo que deseaba decirme, pude haberme negado…

–No busques fantasmas donde no los hay, eso fue un accidente y nada más.

–Que se pudo evitar si hubiese hablado…

–Por eso vine, Gaara no tiene la culpa de nada y que lo veas como el enemigo no sería justo.

–No lo hare, aunque me parece extraño que te tomes las molestias por alguien que no sea ese rubio.

–A Gaara lo conozco tanto como a Naruto, desde que los dos eran un par de regordetes bebés.

–¿Es una advertencia?

–…

000

La casa Uchiha retumbó con las exclamaciones de Fugaku:

–¡¿Cómo que trabajaras para Minato?!

–Naruto necesita un guía si algún día se hará cargo de esa empresa –respondió Sasuke sin pizca de arrepentimiento.

–¡Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! ¡Ese mocoso te comió el seso!

Itachi se rió por lo bajo y Mikoto miró a Sasuke con ternura.

–Padre no es lo que crees. –Fugaku alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, escuchando los balbuceos del siempre centrado Sasuke– Yo… yo… no…

Itachi intervino asegurando.

–Pues guíalo y enséñale bien por qué no tendré piedad de él.

Sasuke miró a su _aniki_ con desafío.

–Ni él te lo pedirá.

Fugaku negó resignándose, por lo menos sus hijos eran hombres de negocios más que capacitados y si bien le dolía que Sasuke no trabajara en la empresa familiar, también era un motivo de orgullo que este fuese requerido en la empresa rival y todo por sus ilimitadas capacidades.

000

Gaara se separó del rubio en la estación, pero se verían pronto en la Universidad. El chico de cabello rojo avanzó buscando la dirección y no tardó mucho en dar con ella. Era un edifico elegante y subió hasta sexto piso en donde la vivienda de Shikamaru se encontraba. Tocó el timbre y un despeinado y –se veía– recién levantado Shikamaru, abrió haciéndose a un lado para que del joven pasara.

–Este es mi departamento y donde te hospedaras.

–Sí, gracias.

–Tengo algunas reglas no son muchas, pero debe de haber. Una no traigas chicas sin avisar...

–¡No… yo...!

–Y segunda, no me molestes mientras duermo o hago otra cosa.

Gaara asintió aun con el rostro arrebolado y siguió a su _casero_ por el pasillo donde le señaló una habitación. Shikamaru le dejó solo para que pudiera desempacar.

El de ojos verdes sacó sus cosas, las acomodó y sonrió contento.

–Por fin viviremos juntos y veras que tan buen compañero soy.

Gaara salió a la sala, se arremangó la camisa y se dispuso a limpiar el lugar. Con todo ordenado, sacó la ropa y lavó para luego salir a comprar y llenar la nevera… afortunadamente el portero del edificio le dijo que había un súper que trabajan las veinticuatro horas y quedaba en la siguiente calle.

Shikamaru se despertó por el delicioso olor que venía de su cocina –lugar casi inexistente para él–, pues compraba bentos en la tienda o salía a comer fuera.

Gaara vio al mayor recién duchado y lo invitó:

–¿Cenamos?

–¿Cocinaste tú?

–Sí, aprendí a hacerlo por si nos dejaban a Naruto y a mí, vivir solos.

–Oh…

Shikamaru engulló todo y sin parae hasta que vio limpios los cuencos.

–Delicioso.

–Gracias.

–No quiero que te sientas obligado a realizar los quehaceres y a cocinar.

–No me siento así, más creo que si voy a vivir aquí, lo puedo hacer mi casa.

–Como quieras.

Respondió desapasionadamente el mayor. Y se levantó yendo a su habitación. Cuando Gaara lavaba los trastes lo vio salir ya cambiado.

–¿Saldrás?

–Si.

–Pensé que como acabo de llegar…

–Tengo planes.

Gaara vio salir a Shikamaru y suspiró. Esperaba que eso fuese solo al principio, pues no le iba agradar que este no estuviera nunca en casa, no había rogado tanto a sus padres para vivir con Shikamaru en vano.

El pelirrojo escuchó la llegada del mayor algunas horas más tarde y salió a recibirlo… Más este iba acompañado. La pareja se metió en la habitación del Nara y no salieron más.

000

Naruto intercalaba sus estudios con ir a trabajar en la empresa Namikaze y por supuesto con Sasuke como su guía. Gaara en cambio se dedicaba a sus estudios y uno de sus pasatiempos… a sus escasos dieciocho años era un _hacker_ de temer.

000

Su trabajo distaba mucho del que hacia su padre, Shikamaru era un mercenario del mundo de los negocios y sus servicios eran costosos, tanto que solo se los podían permitir los hombres más poderosos de las empresas. Y claro Sasuke era uno de ellos, pues era la mano derecha de Minato Namikaze.

–Puedes dar con ese espía, es fácil, pero lo que me interesa es saber que se ha robado.

–Bien, cuenta con ello.

–Shikamaru...

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Cómo esta Gaara?

–Estudiando.

–…

–Se por Naruto que es un genio en la redes.

–Lo es, pero no lo inmiscuiré en este trabajo.

–¿Por qué no?

Shikamaru no respondió y salió de la oficina del Uchiha.

000

Gaara trabajaba en su laptop escuchando las quejas de su rubio amigo.

–Y el _teme_ no pasó a recogerme.

–Naruto tu conduces ¿Por qué no te fuiste?

–… ¡Es su trabajo!

–No lo es, no es tu chofer, es la mano derecha de tu padre.

–… ¡Pero sabes porque no fue, porque estaba con alguna mujerzuela!

Gaara cerró su máquina y acercó su almuerzo.

–Gaara, ¡¿No dirás nada?!

–Por lo menos no lo ves, Shikamaru lleva a sus conquistas al departamento.

Naruto se quedó callado y después de un rato.

–Gaara…

–Si…

–Te gusta verdad.

El de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros.

–No importa, para él solo soy un mocoso.

–A lo mejor solo es cabeza dura como Sasuke, ya ves él siempre está pendiente de mí, aunque no lo diga.

Gaara se talló la sien donde portaba un tatuaje con un _kanji_.

–Yo… no sé si debo decir…

–Dilo.

–Naruto, Sasuke fue contratado para eso para ser tu guía y por eso siempre está pendiente de ti.

El rubio siguió comiendo y luego al pasar el bocado, respondió:

–Ya lo sé, pero hay más… estoy seguro.

Gaara se rio quedito y afirmó.

–Y te gusta.

–Si… creo que siempre.

A ellos se les unieron algunos amigos más y cambiaron el tema. Salir a un karaoke no era mala idea y el rubio y el pelirrojo se unieron. Estando en el lugar, Gaara se desinhibió un poco y preguntó a uno de sus acompañantes.

–¿Lee-sempai cree que soy atractivo?

Lee, un joven cursando un año más arriba de él, respondió con su característica sonrisa sincera.

–Mucho Gaara-chan.

Gaara se rio:

–No me diga así. –El pelirrojo insistió, pues su autoestima estaba tambaleante por las correrías del Nara– ¿pero soy guapo del tipo… lindo?

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se pusieron rojas cual manzanas y Lee volvió a responder.

–Lo eres y si sigues por ese camino, creeré que tengo una oportunidad contigo.

Gaara se asustó, pero la sonrisa franca de Lee, lo tranquilizó.

Naruto tomó algo de licor y ya estaba algo mareado por lo que una de las chicas preguntó:

–¿Naruto-kun no quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco?

–No, está bien, ya debo irme.

–¡¿Pero a esta hora?! ¡Solo!

-–No, me iré con Gaara y seguro que llamó alguien y viene por nosotros.

–No creo que nadie venga…

–¡Ya lo veras!

El rubio sacó su celular y marcó, al otro lado de la línea se escuchó:

–¿Naruto…?

–Estoy en el _Gran sapo_ ven por mí.

Colgó viendo a los demás. Caminado algo lento fue a sentarse junto a Gaara:

–Viene Sasuke por nosotros.

–Está bien.

Los demás jóvenes siguieron la fiesta y minutos más tarde un hombre vestido de traje, entró llamando al rubio y a Gaara.

–Nos vamos.

Naruto se levantó y llegó hasta Sasuke.

–Bebiste.

–Un poco.

Gaara saludó cortés al Uchiha y los tres salieron del lugar. Ya en el auto y de camino a dejar al pelirrojo, Naruto miraba por la ventana cuando preguntó.

–Sasuke… ¿me cuidas mucho porque es tu trabajo?

–Por que más.

La contestación tensó al de ojos azules y asustó a Gaara por lo frio de esta.

–Por… ¿solo por qué te pagan? –insistió el rubito.

–Créeme que a veces con estos arranques de mocoso mimado, ni todo el oro del mundo lo vale.

El auto se detuvo y Gaara ya no pudo tomar la mano de su amigo como consuelo.

–Llegamos Gaara y dile al flojo de Shikamaru que debería de estar más al pendiente de lo que haces.

–Si Sasuke… san, yo le diré, gracias y disculpe las molestias.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pues nunca antes el pelirrojo había sido tan formal y serio con él. Arrancó de nuevo el auto y observó por el retrovisor a Naruto, este seguía mirando por la ventana, pero sintió que algo había cambiado… más se dijo que de ese modo era mejor, pues el rubio era el heredero de Namikaze _Corp_. Y él solo su tutor.

000

Gaara metió la llave y entró sigilosamente al lugar. Las luces apagadas lo recibieron y supo que Shikamaru no estaba. No esperó y fue a su cuarto, tenía los sentidos adormecidos por el poco alcohol ingerido y era mejor aprovechar esa somnolencia para dormir y no esperar desvelado a que el mayor llegara.

000

Gaara notó que su amigo llevaba lentes oscuros y sonrió burlón, cuando este se sentó en la mesa de la cafetería.

–¿Con resaca?

–Ni me lo recuerdes, pero ni tanto para no saber cómo me fue ayer –sonrió con melancolía el rubio.

–Naruto…

–No te preocupes, tonto de mí, quise mostrarte que Sasuke sentía algo más que deber y ya ves… Bueno ¿pero a ti como te fue?

–Oh, ni bien ni mal, él no estaba y no pienso decirle lo que me dijo Sasuke-san.

–Ya. Gaara deberías de confesarle lo que sabes.

–Debo, es cierto.

000

Naruto llegó a la empresa con minutos de anterioridad y subió hasta la oficina donde trabajaba de medio tiempo. Saludó alegre a sus compañeros y estos respondieron dándole algunos documentos:

–¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Llévaselos tú por favor –rogaron.

–No sé por qué le temen tanto, es nuestro jefe debemos tenerle confianza.

Y es que el rubito había entrado de incógnito a trabajar y de ese modo aprendía más.

Los otros negaron y el rubio sonrió tomando los folders y entrando a la oficina del gerente… Sasuke Uchiha.

–Buenas tardes Uchiha-san.

Saludó corté Naruto.

–Buenas… tardes.

Respondió Sasuke, sin permitirse que se notara que le extrañó la ausencia del _¡Hola teme!_ acompañado por una gran sonrisa.

–Debería de ser menos serio Uchiha-san los trabajadores a su cargo se asustan de su actitud.

–Si se asustan es que no están preparados para este trabajo.

–Mi padre asegura que trabajadores con confianza son buenos trabajadores. Me retiro.

Sasuke vio salir al rubio de su oficina sin que este mirara atrás y optó por centrarse en su trabajo.

000

Gaara cocinaba cuando escuchó… una voz detrás de él.

–¿Eres el hermano de Shikamaru o un primo?

–No.

–Oh… –El chico tomó una croqueta del plato donde le pelirrojo las estaba colocando y la comió– ¡Están deliciosas!... ¡¿Puedo quedarme a almorzar?!

Shikamaru salió acabado de bañar y vio la escena.

–Oye pensé que ya te habías ido.

–¡Qué descortés! Si pienso quedarme a almorzar con ustedes y…–El Nara ignoró la perorata del chico y caminó pasando la sala y abriendo la puerta:

–Vete.

El joven salió muy indignado. Shikamaru regresó a la cocina y se sentó. Gaara ya servía los tazones con arroz y colocaba los cuencos con croquetas y pescado. Empezaron a comer y al terminar con el arroz, Gaara inició la conversación.

–Temari murió un ese accidente, el día que venía a confesarte que le gustabas.

–¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

–Siempre lo supe, ella me lo dijo.

–… Fue mi culpa.

–No, yo sabía que tú no la querías, pero no se lo dije… deseaba que tú la desengañaras ¿quién es más culpable?

–Pude…

–No fue tu culpa ni la mía, fue una desgracia y nada más.

–Es lo que siempre me dicen.

–Ya veo… ¿En este tiempo a tu lado no has notado… lo que siento por ti?

–No debe ser…

–¿Por qué? ¿Por ella?

–Por ella y por… –Shikamaru no respondió.

–Creí que si me veías a tu lado te acostumbrarías a mí, pero no ha sucedido, siempre con un chico diferente, todos… muy atractivos. Por ese lado entiendo que no me tomes en cuenta ya que yo no lo soy.

El de coleta miró al joven pelirrojo y siguió sin responder. Retomaron los alimentos y terminaron en silencio. Gaara terminó de lavar los platos y fue a su habitación para recoger sus pertenencias, haba dicho y dado respuestas, pero no las hubo por lo que solo le restaba cumplir su último deseo ante de salir de esa casa.

Shikamaru revisaba algunos correos, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Yo… quiero que por primera y última vez… poder… ¿Quiero estar contigo?

Shikamaru se levantó para negarse, pero el pelirrojo fue más veloz y se abrazó a él.

–Solo una vez te lo prometo y no volveré a molestarte.

–No puedo…

–Por favor…

El pelinegro sintió la boca del más joven recorrer su cuello y como este colaba sus inexpertas manos debajo de su camisa. Gaara se desnudó frente al mayor y este no pudo resistir tan celestial tentación, hundiéndose en la boca de este saboreando y conquistando hasta el ultimo gramo de cordura de Gaara. El pelirrojo fue alzado y llevado al tálamo donde fue recostado y lamido de pies a cabeza. El Sabaku no, sintió la boca y manos de Shikamaru recorrerlo por completo creyendo fervientemente que los chicos que habían estado con este, eran muy afortunados como lo era él en ese momento y que siempre recordaría esa única ocasión por siempre. El Nara besó al pelirrojo y este correspondió con toda la pasión guardada desde hacía años. El mayor bajó y lamió el orificio que pronto lo recibiría y su libido creció solo con eso.

Cuando las uniones de sus cuerpos llegaron al punto sin retorno, Gaara suspiró feliz de sentir a Shikamaru dentro de él y como este embestía gimiendo su nombre.

El orgasmo del Nara explotó dentro del pelirrojo y este eyaculó entre sus vientres. Gaara sonrió radiantemente al sentir como Shikamaru se quedaba dormido entre sus brazos. Pasado el tiempo del post-orgasmo la realidad lo golpeó como una bofetada. Deseaba atesorar ese rostro satisfecho y el sonido de los gemidos de Shikamaru, no el insensible trató que le seguía, no en vano vio a tantos jóvenes estar en su situación.

El menor se levantó con algo de trabajo y salió de la habitación rumbo a la suya, para bañarse y recoger sus pertenencias –las más necesarias– ya iría después por el resto. Con todo listo, dejó la comida –la última preparada por él para el Nara– cubierta con un plástico y una nota:

_Come sano y cuídate._

Gaara abrió la puerta y se giró a ver el departamento, _a pesar de todo no había sido tan malo vivir en ese lugar en compañía de Shikamaru,_ se dijo. Bajó en el elevador y salió a la acera, ahí estaba un coche aparcado. El de ojos verdes abrió y entró en este.

–Vamos.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó Naruto.

–Nunca estuvo mejor

Sonrió con melancolía el pelirrojo, Naruto acarició el cabello de este.

–Fuerza Gaara, ellos se lo pierden –sonrió de la misma forma Naruto.

Más tarde los dos jóvenes bajaron en una casa algo alejada de la ciudad, pero sin estarlo tanto como para no trabajar ahí.

–¿Qué tal?

–Es tranquilo.

–Sí y lo bueno es que mamá me ayudó a buscarla y rentarla, mi papá no sabe de ella.

–Por lo tanto Sasuke tampoco.

–Claro que no, las finanzas personales de mi madre las maneja ella misma.

–No es como si nos fuéramos a esconder.

–No, solo tener un poco de espacio para nosotros.

Gaara asintió y los dos amigos entraron en la vivienda.

–Tendré que trabajar más seriamente para ayudarte con lo de la renta.

–¿No ayudabas a Shikamaru?

–A veces, cuando se requería mi _talento_.

–Pues no veo por qué no ofrecer tus servicios en Namikaze Corps.

–Estaría bien.

000

Shikamaru despertó sintiéndose satisfecho y sintiendo aun el delicioso olor de Gaara entre sus sábanas… buscó al menor más este ya no estaba, el de coleta –deshecha– se giró para ver el techo. No sabía cómo lidiaría con lo sucedido. Podía engañar a los de su alrededor incluso al mismo Gaara, pero no a su corazón y ese partencia el pequeño pelirrojo desde que lo conoció, más el deber, la edad y... Los sentimientos y muerte de Temari los habían separado a los dos, sin posibilidades de que Shikamaru se permitiera sentir sinceramente.

El mayor se levantó y salió al pasillo luego a la cocina, ahí leyó la nota y se planteó la posibilidad de desengañar –como siempre– al pelirrojo cuando regresara de la Universidad. Se bañó y salió en busca de una conquista…

Pasada la medianoche Shikamaru regresó con su chico de ocasión… Más Gaara no estaba en el departamento, ni volvería a estar.

000

Gaara entró algo intimidado en la oficina del Uchiha y es que en los pasillos todos hablaban del mal humor de su jefe y como esta había aumentado demasiado en ese tiempo.

–Buenas tardes Uchiha-san.

–Gaara, pasa.

–Gracias.

–¿Y dime que te trae por aquí?

Gaara se sentó y miró a Sasuke notando que para él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, no veía al mal humor que todos decían.

–Yo vine a pedir trabajo… Espero que no sea problema que ya no este colaborando con Nara-san.

Sasuke casi se permitió abrir la boca ante lo formal de lo dicho por Gaara, más se contuvo.

–Oh, claro que no es problema de hecho para mi es mejor, ya no tendré que pelear por los servicios de Shikamaru deseándote a ti.

Gaara asintió.

–¿Naruto… sabe que ya no estas con Shikamaru?

El pelirrojo se quedó callado por lo extraño de la pregunta, sin embargo comprendió el plan de Sasuke al querer sonsacarle esa información.

–Si no le importa, creo que mi vida privada no debe inmiscuirse en el trabajo.

–Por supuesto. –terminó el Uchiha– Sabes que no debes ser reconocido en la empresa.

–Si, todo muy discreto.

Las condiciones laborales se discutieron y luego Gaara se retiró.

000

La amistad de Naruto y Gaara se hizo más fuerte y es que ambos se acompañaban en su rechazo amoroso y trataban de hacerlo llevadero y divertido.

Por otro lado los mayores se vieron al salir de una reunión con los jefes y Sasuke invitó a Shikamaru a tomar una copa en su oficina.

–Vi los rostros de tus subordinados y reconocí que lo rumores que corren son ciertos.

–No sé de qué hablas.

–No juguemos Sasuke, estás furioso y lo demuestras siendo una maldita máquina de trabajo, no descansas, pero tampoco se lo permites a tu gente.

–Tenemos mucho trabajo.

–¿Tanto como para hacer colapsar por estrés a algunos de tus subordinados?

–¿Minato-san quiere saberlo?

–…

–Dile que aligerare el trabajo de los otros, haciéndolo yo.

–No creo que esa sea respuesta. Él considera ponerme a mí como tutor de Naruto para delegarte labores.

–¡No lo permitiré! –gruñó al moreno Uchiha.

–No es algo que esté en discusión.

–¡Naruto no lo querrá!

Shikamaru se levantó y caminó hasta el ventanal, esperando que Sasuke en un ataque de furia no lo lanzara por este.

–Minato-san ya se lo propuso y aceptó.

–…

El Nara caminó de nuevo hasta pararse frente a su amigo.

–¿Qué pasa? Nunca te he visto perder los papeles de ese modo.

–Nada… solo cumplí con mi deber.

–Ya. Esa es buena respuesta.

Los dos hombres terminaron su copa y se separaron, ambos con el corazón y mente, cerrados.

000

Minato vio entrar a su hijo y sin querer su sonrisa apareció.

–Naruto por fin visitas a tu viejo.

El rubio menor sonrió haciendo que sus marquitas se atenuaran.

–Ya ves. Pero si no vengo es tu culpa, me pones niñeras y estas no me dejan pasear tranquilamente.

–Shikamaru no es igual.

–No, a él ni lo obedezco –dijo con desfachatez el rubio.

Minato negó:

–Eres igual a tu madre. ¿Y a que debo tu visita?

–Me atrapaste, la verdad es que escuche el rumor de la sucursal en Estados Unidos y creo que estoy más que listo para ir.

–¡¿Quieres ir?!

–Si.

Minato observó detenidamente a su hijo y notó lo maduro de este y su firmeza.

–Me parece bien que uno de nosotros dos vigile todo.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y se retiró. En el pasillo se encontró con Shikamaru.

–Naruto ¿a qué viniste?

El rubio lo miró feo y siguió derecho. El Nara suspiró, pues ese rubio desde que él se convirtió en su tutor le hacia la vida imposible y ni pensar en mencionar a Gaara delante de este, pues eran insultos seguros.

000

Naruto llegó a la cafetería y buscó al pelirrojo con la mirada, lo encontró cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín y corrió a sentarse juntos a él.

–¿Adivina qué?

–¿Qué?

–Iremos a Estados Unidos.

–No entiendo.

–Sabes que habrá una apertura de nuestra sucursal allá y mi padre quiere que yo vaya a checar que todo vaya bien, pero no quiero ir solo, quiero a mi gente de confianza vaya conmigo.

–¿Yo soy tu gente de confianza?

–¡Por supuesto!

–¿Estamos listos para enfrentarlo solos?

–Lo estamos Gaara y asi no ya los veremos ¿no crees? Si no lo intentamos sin ellos, no podremos pasar la página.

–No sé si quiero pasar la página –respondió el pelirrojo.

Naruto miró al jardín y supo que era su turno de ser sincero y hasta cruel con su amigo.

–Gaara, él no te ha buscado.

–…

–¿Y bien?

–Bueno el semestre terminara pronto.

–Si lo ocuparemos para ir, de todos modos mi padre extenderá una carta para avisar a los profesores si tardamos más tiempo de lo que las vacaciones lo permiten.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron de acuerdo y poco después salieron de la cafetería rumbo a la casa que compartían.

000

Minato salía de su oficina y vio al par de hombres que iban en su dirección, el rubio los esperó:

–¿Y eso? Es extraño verlos juntos.

–Tenemos una duda.

–¡¿Los dos?! –se burló el rubio.

–La sucursal de Estados Unidos…

–Oh si, ya tengo a las personas necesarias y con ayuda de Sai seguro que todo irá bien.

–¿Quién irá? –preguntó intencionalmente Sasuke.

Minato no respondió si no inició su camino rumbo al elevador.

–Ya lo verán, hice una buena elección.

000

Itachi saludó a Kushina y a su madre luego se sentó junto a unos aburridos Naruto y Gaara.

–¿Cómo se les ocurrió venir con ellas?

–Oye, me obligó –aceptó Naruto– y yo obligue a Gaara.

–Ya. Los salvare por esta vez, me deben una.

Los menores aceptaron veloces. Itachi se levantó disculpándose con las mujeres.

–Voy con algunos amigos… llevare a este par.

Itachi sonrió encantador y las dos mujeres aceptaron. Gaara y Naruto se levantaron y fueron con el mayor.

Itachi fue hasta su auto y abrió para que los chicos entraran. Emprendió el camino y preguntó:

–¿Qué hay con ese viaje?

–¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

–Tengo mis contactos

–Lo que me extraña es que ese par de idiotas no lo sepan. –se quejó Naruto.

–Oh si lo saben, pero… la verdad no tengo ni idea, de que pasa por sus cabezas.

Gaara no intervino en la conversación, demasiado dolido de saber que era muy cierto, dejó a Shikamaru creyendo que este lo llevaría de nuevo a su lado, pero eso no sucedió.

Esa noche los dos chicos tomaron y disfrutaron como cualquiera e Itachi los guio en ese camino.

000

Sasuke tomó el vino de su copa sin dejar de mirar las luces de la ciudad, preguntándose si cambiar la fría declaración que le dijo al rubio solucionaría algo y que este fuese de nuevo, el Naruto de siempre, el _Uchiha-san_ y ese rostro sin sonrisa para con él, ya lo tenían harto.

000

El Nara vio su departamento y con nostalgia fue hasta el comedor donde siempre estaba su cena –la que el pelirrojo preparaba–, caminó hasta la sala y se dejó caer en el sillón, era tarde para ir por él y para confesarle…

Era tarde si aún sentía culpa, solo heriría de nuevo a Gaara y eso no se lo podía permitir, pues ese chico era su todo, no importaba que no estuviera con él, si estaba bien y feliz.

000

Los dos miraron el aeropuerto y sonrieron, ese era su primer paso para iniciar una nueva vida y como jóvenes que eran, la tomarían y harían lo mejor para conseguirlo.

El avión se elevó llevándoselos a ellos y a sus ilusiones.

000

Sasuke escuchó los pasos acercarse y sirvió otra copa de vino para el invitado inesperado.

–¿Por qué estás solo en este bar? Conozco varias mujeres que gustosas te harían compañía –dijo el Nara sentándose.

–Supongo que en este momento no estoy de humor.

–No lo has estado en mucho tiempo.

–Tienes razón, pero no creo que me entiendas, perder a alguien importante por nuestros errores no es fácil de sobrellevar.

–¿No te comprendo?

–No, no lo haces.

–¿Te estás burlando? –preguntó molesto Shikamaru, rara vez se le veía de ese modo.

–No. Realmente creo que no me comprendes no has amado a nadie como yo amo a ese niño rubio.

Shikamaru vio a su amigo con los ojos llenos de furia.

–¡¿No he amado a nadie?!… yo me enamore mucho antes que tú…

–Aja y por eso no se lo dijiste ni se lo demostraste en todos eso años que vivieron juntos, en cambio te empeñaste en mostrarle que él era alguien sin importancia en tu vida y que tenías suficientes chicos lindos con quien jugar…

–Sasuke… me estás cabreando…

–Sería la primer vez que algo te importara, para ti algo que te lleve más de un minuto no tiene importancia y eso del amor te llevaría toda una vida, sería… muy problemático para ti.

–Yo tenía mis razones para alejarlo.

–Oh si, esos pretextos, en fin lo que me molesta de lo tuyo con Gaara, es que él se entregó a ti y tú te quedaste con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

–…

Sasuke siguió bebiendo, pero ahora acompañado por un serio Shikamaru.

–Criticas mi actitud y tú eres más perdedor, porque por tu estúpido orgullo perdiste a Naruto.

–Por supuesto, pero yo lo aceptó y reconozco. Esperare hasta que terminen las vacaciones y a que él regrese. Esta vez no lo dejare ir de nuevo.

Shikamaru se rió con entusiasmo.

–Ya veo, que _gran plan_.

Sasuke no le dio importancia a la burla de su amigo.

…

Meses más tarde. Las mujeres miraban sonrojadas hacia el par de hombres de traje que esperaban en el aeropuerto, todas se preguntaba a quien esperarían esos atractivos varones.

La llegada del vuelo proveniente del aeropuerto John F. Kennedy se escuchó por el altavoz.

Shikamaru y Sasuke avanzaron hacia la salida que mencionaron. Los pasajero fueron saliendo y los dos miraron nerviosos uno a uno, buscando a ese par de chicos…

000

Minato escuchó que esos dos se anunciaban para entrar a verle.

–Diles que pasen.

Los mencionados abrieron la puerta y entraron.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Usted sabía que no regresarían. –afirmó Sasuke

–Sí, mi hijo y su amigo optaron por terminar su carrera allá y a mí me pareció buena idea.

–Iré.

–No tienes porque.

–Nadie me lo impedirá.

–Aun trabajas para mí y debes obedecer mis órdenes.

–Si es necesario… renunciare.

–Es tu decisión, sin embargo estás arriesgando tu carrera sin saber si…

–No estoy pidiendo su aprobación.

Minato entrelazó las manos y recargó el mentón en ellas.

–Ya veo tu verdadera naturaleza y me preguntó cómo lograste detener ese mal genio y arrogancia.

–Tenía un muy fuerte motivo.

Shikamaru observaba el intercambio de palabras entre esos dos sin intervenir, pues con la explicación de Minato a él le había quedado muy claro que los jóvenes que se habían ido ya no eran los mismos y que tal vez lo que siempre temió se había cumplido. Ya no significaba nada en la vida de Gaara.

Salió de la oficina y luego del edificio sin mirar atrás. Subió a su auto y fue a una florería, ahí compró un enorme ramo de rosas y de nuevo montó el auto con un solo destino…

Era ya el ocaso cuando llegó el cementerio y caminó hasta la tumba de Temari. Colocó las rosas en la tumba y se incorporó notando como el viento se iba haciendo más frio.

–Lamento no haber podido corresponder a tus sentimientos y también lamento que murieras siendo tan joven… más creo que ya debo dejarte ir, pues no es justo que -sin que haya habido nada entre nosotros más que amistad-, cargue con tu muerte. Amo a Gaara, siempre fue así y lo he perdido por mi eterna culpa. Debo irme… adiós Temari.

Shikamaru salió del cementerio y subió a su auto.

000

Naruto se removió en su cama, molesto. El maldito timbre no paraba de sonar,

–¡Ya voy! ¡¿Quién demonios viene a molestar en la madrugada!

Gaara se asomó por la puerta de su habitación, pero no se acercó a la del pasillo. El rubio abrió y vio a…

–¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué haces aquí y a esta hora?!

–Vine por ti.

–¡Qué!

–Naruto eres un jodido mocoso mimado…

–¡Oye que…!

–Pero eres mi jodido mocoso mimado.

–Tú dijiste…

–Por supuesto que no era cierto ¡¿De verdad creíste que estar al tanto de todo lo concerniente a ti era solo por trabajo?!

–Pues eso dijiste –insistió el rubio.

–_Dobe_… –Sasuke atrajo al chico que hacía un mohín y besó la frente de este–Te amo.

–Y… yo ¡_Teme baka_!

Sasuke abrazó al rubio y lo alzó guiándolo dentro del departamento. Gaara se introdujo a su cuarto deseando que esos dos por fin estuvieran junto, y también envidiando un poquito al rubio porque si era amado. Se metió bajo sus mantas y suspiró recordando a…

–¿Crees que solo fue idea de ese cabeza dura la de venir?

Gaara se incorporó de inmediato y vio a Shikamaru.

–No creo que sea perdonado fácilmente como Sasuke, ni lo pretendo, pero te juro que trabajare todos los días de mi vida para que así sea.

–¿No más excusas?

–Nunca.

Gaara sonrió y abrió las cobijas invitando al de coleta a unirse a él. Shikamaru se fue desvistiendo sintiendo la mirada pasional del pelirrojo sobre él. El Nara se coló en ellas y atrajó al menor sobre su cuerpo susurrando…

–Te amo niño hermoso.

–¿Desde cuándo?

–Desde siempre.

–¿Y esos chicos…?

–Un placebo para el dolor de no tenerte.

Gaara sintió las manos de Shikamaru desnudarlo y se inclinó a besar a este, acomodándose sobre el miembro erguido que buscaba penetrarlo, el de coleta estaba ansioso y Gaara se sintió satisfecho de ser él quien provocaba esas reacciones en un siempre centrado Shikamaru.

Los ojos verdes brillaron al sentirse su dueño llenado por su amante. Gaara empezó a subir y bajar controlando el ritmo según sus gustos y deleite. Shikamaru tomó el pene de su pelirrojo y lo masturbó. Ambos llenaron el cuarto de gemidos que fueron ignorados por los otros ocupantes del departamento, que estaba en iguales condiciones.

Al llegar al climax ambos colapsaron sin querer separarse de ese abrazo tan íntimo y finalmente de ese modo se quedaron dormidos.

000

Al otro día Naruto y Sasuke salieron por el desayuno –almuerzo– y al regresar vieron a esos dos ya levantados y besándose en un sillón de la sala.

Gaara se recargó en Shikamaru cuando escuchó que el rubio decía.

–Cuídalo mucho.

–Siempre.

Shikamaru reconoció que ahí los niños habían resultado más maduros que ellos que se hacían llamar hombres.

…

Un mes más tarde Gaara y Shikamaru regresaron a Japón y ahí a un nuevo departamento que eligieron entre los dos, seguirían vendiendo sus servicios al mejor postor y eso les daría tiempo para vivir su relación al máximo, como desde un principio debió ser.

Sasuke y Naruto seguían discutiendo, sería porque las reconciliaciones les gustaban demasiado.

**Fin**


End file.
